Shikamaru's Fate
by H.M.N.A
Summary: When the shy Hyuuga girl requests him to train her, Shikamaru finds himself quite unlike before. Where was the lazy, foul-mouthed guy he once was?
1. Pleasant request

_**Hmna**__: Hi. This is my very first fan fiction. I must admit it seems quite slow and not very much informative. To be honest, I don't even know where it's going! I just hope that my first work is read by somebody other than me._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The light coming through the window looked too bright. Birds were already tweeting noisily. Another day had come again. Another whole troublesome day! He didn't want to start it just yet. But as usual, his mother would force him to sooner or later. Sure enough, he heard his mother's voice calling his name from downstairs. Normally, he wouldn't pay any attention and would have tried with every might to get back to sleep.

But today was different. Instead of her usual booms, there was definitely something strange about his mother's tone. And from his lifelong experience, he had learnt that whenever his mother's voice is soft and full of care, there's only one explanation. They had visitors.

Surely, he heard his mother call out in a caring and motherly tone, "Shikamaru dear, it's time to get up. Your friend's already here. Don't make the lovely lady wait!" Well, just as he thought. They did have visitors. His friend, in this case. Wait! _The lovely lady??_ Who the hell was that?? His first thought was Ino. No, no, don't get it wrong. He just assumed it because they were on the same team and all. But Ino had gone on a mission so she couldn't be here.

Then Chouji? Are you stupid? Chouji cannot be "the lovely lady". Then who? Which female can be at the front of his house waiting for him right now? He gave up guessing. It just might be less troublesome if he go and see. He didn't even bother to wash his face, brush his teeth or even change his pajamas. There's always a chance that "the lovely lady" had come to a wrong house. Then, he could just get a quick lie-in.

As he climbed down the stairs, the mysterious lovely lady turned out to be… _Hinata??? _What was the Hyuuga girl doing in his house?

Hinata turned red at the sight of him. She began to twiddle her fingers and said, "S-s-shi-ka-maru-kun, o-o-hiyo." He was quite surprised to see her but still managed an ohiyo back. Then, he waited for her to say something but she was busy twiddling her fingers and staring at her feet. Obviously, he was to start the conversation. How troublesome! "So, what brings you here? Does Tsunade-sama want to see me?"

"N-no, s-s-shi-ka-maru-kun, w-well, y-you know, a-actually…" Oh good. This is getting us nowhere. How could this Hyuuga girl come to his house and say nothing but ohiyo? If it were Chouji or Naruto, he would have yelled at them for wasting his precious time when he could be happily sleeping. But Hinata, she had rarely talked with him before. Besides, she's a _girl._ Or "lovely lady" as his mother put it. Be patient Shikamaru, he told himself. A man should not yell at a woman.

"Shikamaru dear, why don't you invite young lady for breakfast? And you should clean up yourself and change. It's not nice to hang out in your pajamas. Especially in front of charming girls." Hinata chanced a glance at Shikamaru's face and turned bright red again when she saw him looking at her. But this time, miraculously, she spoke up. " I-It's okay. I've a-already had some breakfast. Arigatou," she told his mother.

"Then, why are you here?" he knew he was being quite rude but he couldn't help it. He was getting more and more annoyed with her.

"Y-You see, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun have both gone on missions and-and I thought you could train me since you are the only one who became chuunin among us…" then she blushed. Gosh, how red can this girl get? But now, he got the point. She came here because she wanted him to train her since he was the only one who became a chuunin among them. _Wait! _What? _Train her???_ This was his turn to stutter. "W-What…W-Why…H-How…" He wanted to ask her why she was asking him to train him but he couldn't quite form the question. How strange! His 200 IQ brain can't even form a _question?? _Both of them stood still frozen in their own thoughts till Mrs. Nara pushed him to the stairs and muttered, " For god's sake, hurry up and tie your hair too."

Unlike him, he ran up the stairs and began brushing his teeth in a rapid speed. Then, he changed his clothes, taking care that his forehead protector was attached perfectly on his arm. Then he reached for the comb. _The comb?? _What _is _happening to him?? He never bothered to comb his hair without his mother telling him to. Well, he's already reached for it so he might as well use it.

When he rushed back down, fully dressed, Hinata was waiting for him outside. He suddenly noticed how beautiful her indigo hair was under the ray of sunlight. She smiled at him.

_--------------------------_

_**Hmna**__: What do you think?? I am just a beginner so… I sure would love some reviews. But somehow, I can't help thinking that if they were too harsh, will I have the strength to carry on?_ _Anyway, good or bad, I would love to know my reader's opinion…_


	2. Petty problem

_**Hmna: **__Hi there! Thanks for the pleasant reviews! I was really over the moon as I wasn't expecting any. Anyway, it did drive me to write more. I thank you again, my very first readers!_

_------------------------------------------_

"So?" he asked her. She looked at him, unsure of what he asked.

"Where will we go?" he asked again. For some reason, she blushed at the words but recovered quickly. "Oh, it's okay for me."

He took it as he was to choose the place. Okay, a good training ground. Which would that be? Anyway, what did she meant by "training"? He's never even seen her fighting style, let alone to think of a method of training her. God, this was becoming quite troublesome. But a small voice inside the lazy genius's mind was saying that it wasn't troublesome at all.

"S-Shi-ka-maru kun?" Hinata was becoming unsure about the silence in which he was staring at her.

"Oh," Shikamaru also came to realize that he was staring at her. "Sorry, I was thinking where we should train. Well, you see, I've never seen your fighting style so I can't really decide which ground would suit us best." Just as he said, he thought how it was strange for him to stare at other people while he was thinking. He usually does it with his eyes closed and all but now, staring at _a girl?_ He must make sure that does not become a habit.

"S-Shi-ka-maru kun?" Hinata brought him back to the world.

What? Again? Just as he was deciding _not to_ stare while thinking, he did it again? What _is _happening to him? Okay, calm down Shikamaru, first things first. Now, the main problem was where they would go.

That could be easily solved, his genius brain answered. Ask her where she usually train and attack her to analyze her fighting style. But somehow, he couldn't even imagine attacking the delicate girl who was standing in front of him. Besides, how would he know her fighting style if he shadow-binds her? God, this was getting quite difficult. Should he suggest forgetting training for a day and they both go watch the clouds? No, no Shikamaru, she came here to train, remember? Not to spend a day together. But just as he thought, he couldn't help thinking how it would have felt if Hinata had come to him for the latter. Probably happy, he decided. What???

"Anou… S-Shi-ka-maru kun, I-I don't mean to be a burden for you." Somehow, she looked sad. "But if-if you don't want to train me, it's-it's okay." "NO!" He didn't mean to shout but he didn't want her to think that he didn't want to train her. God, they say woman could read minds. Didn't she know that it was because he really wanted to train her and at the same time not hurt her that was making it difficult for him to decide the training?

Hinata was taken aback by his shout but looked pleased all the same.

" Well okay, how about this? You take me to the place where you usually train and there, once you show me your fighting style, I can think about how to train." There, easy indeed. He couldn't quite figure out why he took a long time to have those words out of his mouth though.

So they walked together. Hinata was not much of a lead as she kept blushing and slowing down her pace every time they met someone they knew.

He, on the other hand, was rather enjoying himself and could even feel himself swelling up with happiness every time he answered "training" to those who were curious where the two people rarely seen together were going. For once, he was surprised to find himself very willing to go to the training grounds. Usually, when he was at the training grounds, it meant that Asuma or Chouji or both had dragged him there. Today, nobody was dragging him and yet, he couldn't help noticing his a little too overexcited steps.

And what indeed was happening to him? That was very unlike him but he couldn't help _smiling _as he walked together with the girl who also seemed to be very nervous. Well, that was very _like_ her. It _was _strange that while he was very out of his character today, Hinata was … well, very _in _her character.

"S-Shi-ka-maru kun?" He became aware that she had stopped. He also became aware of the surroundings. Could this be…?

" This-This is where I train." Hinata stated, somewhat nervously.

-----------------------------------------

_**Hmna: **__Well, how was it? Not very informative, in my opinion. Hope you like it though. And of course, surely would love some reviews…_


	3. Pointless Training

_**Hmna: **__Hi, I tried my best to update for you. But seriously, I am sort of running out of ideas. I feel I could do with some…_

_----------------------------------------------------_

He was quite awestruck. The place was … well, too _beautiful _to be a training ground. Flowers seemed to grow all over the place. There was a waterfall nearby. The sound of the steady rhythm of falling water made him … well, kind of _sleepy…_ He looked up. The fluffy, pure white clouds that he loved were dancing in the sky.

What a nice place to watch clouds! He thought. He didn't know that such place existed in Konoha. If he knew, it would easily have been his favourite place. Even right now, he was enjoying the scenery so much that he was on the edge of lying down. In fact, he decided he _was _going to lie down. Really, the perfect scenery, the green grass and the fluffy clouds… It just seemed like a dream came true for him.

"S-Shi-ka-maru-kun?"

Hinata was becoming nervous because her 'trainer' was kind of sitting down now, with a dazed look on his face.

He remembered her.

"Oh, I just… you know…it's beautiful." He ended lamely. And because it was too late to pretend that he wasn't bending, he sat down on the green grass, just on the edge of the river.

It was just so typical of me, he thought. I forget everything when I see my beloved clouds.

Hinata sat beside him, blushing furiously.

She didn't seem to be in a hurry to train, he thought happily. That just suited him. He would try to engage her in conversation so long as he can… Then, they might never have time to train at all.

He tried to start the conversation.

"So, how did you find this place? I've never been here."

"Ku-Kurenai sensei showed us this place. She said we could use this place as our training ground, if we like."

"She must be quite artistic, isn't she? To use such beautiful place as a training ground."

She smiled. " This place is really appropriate for all three of us. You see, Shino-kun can find the bugs here, Kiba-kun and Akamaru are over the moon to play around the trees and it's just perfect for me to practice my soft footwork here."

"……"

"……"

He thought he felt at ease to talk with her. It was perhaps the absence of argument retorts he always get with Ino was doing the trick. Hinata was also surprisingly finding herself not stuttering anymore.

And their conversation went on and on mainly thanks to our lazy genius. He even tried thinking of ways to continue it and new topics.

For someone who wanted to train too much that she had to go to the trainer's house and ask him, Hinata seemed perfectly happy with the way things were.

It was very surprising how they became so close in just one day. They were talking to each other with perfect ease now.

She occasionally giggled, and even tried to make a joke.

Then, when it became a bit late, they decided to go back.

"I'm sorry. We didn't train much, did we? Well, there's always another day…" What? Did he just say that? How could he expect another day? Nevertheless, he looked at her waiting for her response.

She didn't say anything but her smile and a small nod kind of answered his question.

This time also, Hinata led the way back to their village. But what was happening? Was the lack of light playing tricks on his sight? He could swear they had passed this clearing at least twice.

"Hinata? These trees, haven't we passed them?"

Even in the dim light, there was no mistaking that she was deeply worried.

"I-I'm sorry, Shikamaru-kun… But I think we are lost…"

----------------------------------------------------

_**Hmna: **__Well, what do you say? Would really love some reviews. And some ideas sound great too. _


	4. Growing troublesomeness

_**Hmna: **__I know this is a late update but I am now back in my hometown, Yangon, where internet connections aren't that superb. Also, I've started to study for some exams. But what I want to say is I'm still continuing ALL of my fan fictions so I do hope that your supporting continues too!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Lost? But I don't get it. I mean you always train here."

"Ummm.... I do. But I've ne-never seen these trees and-and this clearing," Hinata replied anxiously.

Was this genjutsu? the genius thought.

"Kai!"

But just as he thought, that wasn't. Even if it was, it wasn't the kind he could easily release.

"Hinata, try activating your byakugan."

"Ha-Hai, Byakugan!" Veins appeared on the pale girl's determined face. Then she gasped.

"What... Why?" Shikamaru asked her. Being a chuunin and actually because that wasn't in his character, he was rarely panicky.

"I-I can't see the training ground." She told him, her voice trembling.

"But we've just left it." He knew something was indeed odd but he thought that it was best to talk like things were normal as the poor girl was getting paler every second, and her panic could be well-sensed.

Then, suddenly, he sensed the presence of people other than them.

He looked around, but saw no one. But there was no mistaking that there were people, no less than three. At least, he could sense their chakra. It was always hard to conceal that amount of chakra. Fellows or foes, he didn't know but due to the current circumstances, it was more likely to be foes. The fact that they were hiding, still not showing up, only meant that they would attack at any moment.

"Hinata, please activate your byakugan again," he told the hyuuga heir, caring his voice to be normal, he didn't want her to be panicky.

Seconds after she had activated her byakugan, Shikamaru heard her gasp again.

"Shi-Shikamaru-kun, we-we are not alone..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like we are discovered." With that, three masked men suddenly appeared in front of them. Then, just as sudden as they appeared, Hinata was in their hands, unable to move as a kunai was placed threateningly on her neck.

Shikamaru hastily tried to shadow-bind the trio but couldn't succeed as the darkness was denser than it should be.

Then, in one swift moment, the three men, taking Hinata, took off.

Shikamaru had no choice but to chase them further into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

To cut things short, for several different reasons such as the three men were not that strong of shinobi, Shikamaru was a genius, seeing Hinata in a life-threatening situation made the lazy shinobi fought with all he had, Shikamaru was a genius, Hinata tried with all her might to escape in front of the one she... well, _admire_..., and Shikamaru was a genius, they defeated the masked men.

One was knocked out, and the other two were tied together.

"Who are you? What's your purpose?" Shikamaru demanded the two who were conscious.

"We can't say."

"What's the meaning of this? Would you rather die then?" His expression was stern. The Hyuuga girl looked at him, wondering if he would really kill them if they didn't state their purpose.

But then, just at that moment, they were joined by two other people. Shikamaru turned quickly to attack, but then realized that they were Shizune and Kurenai.

"S-Sensei!" Hinata stuttered in surprise.

Kurenai smiled at her pupil. Then, turning to Shikamaru, she told him, "Actually, you don't need to kill them, Shikamaru."

"What do you mean?"

"Actually," Shizune started to explain, "this was a test to examine your progress as a chuunin. To be exact, the test's aim was to find out whether you are capable of being a chuunin exam examiner."

"But I don't want to be a chuunin examiner. It's too ..._troublesome._"

"There's no choice. Tsunade-sama assigned you to take part in the examiner selection tests."

Inwardly, Shikamaru cursed the honourable hokage.

"So you set up all these?" he asked the two women who were also only a bit less troublesome.

"Oh, that reminds me," Kurenai performed some hand seals and released the genjutsu. It _was _genjutsu after all, but there's no surprise he couldn't release it since it was formed by the genjutsu expert kunoichi.

"So you have passed the first stage, Shikamaru," Shizune continued. "The next tests will be held with your knowledge that it _was _a test."

"You mean there are _more _tests?" What did he do to deserve all this? Out of habit, he looked up at the sky to see his beloved clouds. _Shit_, it was already dark. Even his clouds weren't at his side now.

But then, he remembered the girl who was there all along. "Were you involved in this set-up too?" Actually, inwardly, he believed that this girl would never deceive him.

But Kurenai reassuring that her pupil didn't know the plan relieved the lazy shinobi all the same.

They all walked back to the village, including the ones they fought (the two guys carried their unconscious friend, Just when did our lazy genius become so hot-tempered??)

"Anou... Shikamaru-kun" Hinata called out softly as they walked.

"Yes?" he answered her, who was blushing for some reason.

Her voice came out as a whisper.

"I really hope you pass all the tests. Good luck!"

"Well...well..." he replied, scratching the back of his head.

But despite himself, he found that he wanted to pass them too, especially, since she wanted him to be so. After all, he sure wanted to be the one to examine her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hmna: **__I do hope that you like the plot. Thanks for all the ideas and support. Without them, I mightn't have continued. In fact, because of the increasing words of support, my fan-fiction writing mode returned after two weeks of messing with other things._

_In fact, ideas for the tests and development of this a-bit-odd pairing would be well-appreciated._


End file.
